


She's an Animal in Sangrias

by rkfollower



Series: Supercorptober 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers gets drunk, Coz it's Nicole's Birthday, F/F, It's Nia's Birthday, Kara takes care of them but calls for backup, Lena Luthor gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkfollower/pseuds/rkfollower
Summary: The girls spend the night out to celebrate Nia's birthday. Things get a little out of hand when too much alcohol gets involved.





	She's an Animal in Sangrias

"Good evening!" the waiter smiles as he approaches the table. "My name is Michael and I will be your waiter for tonight. What can I get you ladies?"

The CEO smiled and gestured towards Kara and Nia, who were both quite engrossed with the wide selection the restaurant had to offer. "We'll have whatever those two choose and a pitcher of Sangrias please."

"Sangrias?" Alex raises an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're choosing something light. You're not going soft on me are you Luthor?"

"Of course no." Lena counters. "I just didn't want to shock the birthday girl on her first day of adulthood."

"You do know I've had alcohol before right? And I'm not just turning 21." Nia counters.

"Fine. Do add brandy into the Sangrias and make it 3 pitchers instead of just one."

Alex let's out a whoop and high-fived a surprised Kelly.

"Hey…" Kara leans towards Lena. "You don't need to be pressured just because Alex wants to get pissed drunk.:

The youngest Luthor reaches for the Super's hand and squeezes to reassure her. "I was telling the truth when I said I was trying to tone the drinking down for Nia's sake. It'll be fine, darling."

It wasn't fine.

Three hours later, when the 3 pitchers became 7 and an expensive bottle of whiskey was added to the mix, Kara finds herself in a difficult situation.

Kelly, who the designated for the night, tried to pry the empty bottle of whiskey from Alex's strong grasp. The director protests and insists that the bottle was her prize for 'drinking Luthor under the table.'

Said Luthor, who was slouching beside her but more like sitting on her, protests this and points out that she was the rightful victor since Alex missed her last shot when the glass didn't even reach her mouth and all the alcohol went on the couch they were sitting on.

And Nia, poor sweet innocent Nia, was already passed out on her other side. The girl didn't even get to drink anything with alcohol in it. She guessed that Dreamer still doesn't have a complete grasp of her power still. 

The super was able to breath a sigh of relief when she hears the doors open and two familiar figures approached their table.

"You called for backup?"

"J'onn!" Kara smiles. "Yes, please. Things went… a little out of hand."

"I wouldn't call this 'a little out of hand'. Seems quite the task actually. Also, you wouldn't ask for our help if this was of a small inconvenience."

"Brainy…"

"But of course, it should have been expected that this would happen. There's a 91.19% chance of things getting out of hand one you introduce alcohol to the director, and to my little boxes comrade."

"Brainy! Less statistics, more helping."

"But statistics does help.."

"Brainy!" Kara hisses. "Just please get Nia home safely. She's not drunk, just tired."

"I guess you want me to help Kelly get Alex home?" J'onn asks even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes please. Alex can be quire the handful when drunk. I worry she'll tackle Kelly while she's driving and I don't wanna risk any accidents."

"Got it." He turns towards Kelly. "Shall we?"

Kara untangles herself from Lena's hold to give the now awake Nia a hug and wishes her a happy birthday again. She then hugs Brainy and reminds him of the surprise she helped him setup.

After sending the young couple home, she turned towards the younger Olsen and gives her a hug as well. She thanks her in advance for taking care of her handful of a sister and gently reminds her to drive safely. She hugs J'onn and thanks him once again before turning towards her sister.

"You're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow and you're going to regret trying to drink my girlfriend under the table." She scolds but hugs her sister anyway, never forgetting to tell her she loved her.

Watching Kelly and J'onn practically drag her sister out, she was finally able to focus on the final challenge at hand.

Lena was staring at the multitude of empty glasses on their table, almost all of which were void of the alcohol they once contained.

"Okay, drinkie, time for us to go home as well." Kara tried to pull the CEO up from her seat but the latter struggled against it with a resounding "No."

"I still have a shot left. I need to drink that last shot to beat Alex."

"Nope. No way." Kara shakes her head. "I'm cutting you off."

"Just last one." Lena makes a move to reach for the only glass with something in it but Kara beats her to it.

She doesn't know what comes over her to do the next thing she does, but it was the only way she could currently think of to prevent Lena from drinking the final shot of whiskey.

She downs the shot herself.

Once the bitter taste touches her tongue and the burning sensation travels down her throat, she immediately regrets her decision. She would never understand how Lena and Alex could drink a whole bottle of this.

Kara doesn't have much time to ponder about this as soft lips pressed insistently on hers. Her mind goes completely blank when Lena's tongue invades her mouth and completely ravishes her.

"I got the last shot!" Lena smiles adorably as she pulls back. "I win!"

Despite this declaration, Kara thinks she's the actual winner.


End file.
